


Tastes Like Honey

by zoldyckstripshow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoldyckstripshow/pseuds/zoldyckstripshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas-y KilluGon. My contribution to the HxH Secret Santa project!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tantan @ not-that-sorry.tumblr.com; happy holidays, I hope you like this smutty KilluGon! <3

“Hey, Gon, I’m turning the heater up.”

“Mm.”

Killua cranked the thermostat to 76, hoping it would relieve the pervasive chill in his bones. Today felt colder than usual.

It was that awkward time period between Christmas and New Years’, where there was nothing to do except marathon movies and take naps by the fireplace. Killua didn’t mind; he got to spend some quality time with Gon in their townhouse, without worrying about practicing Nen or going on some grand adventure. This was a much-needed vacation from their travels and he cherished it.

But damn if it wasn’t cold.

 “There’s goosebumps on your arm, Killua. Are you okay?” Gon materialized beside him, like he often did when something was amiss. Killua crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m fine. It’s just a little chilly.”

“Do you want to wear my sweatshirt?”

He did, very much, but he’d never say it out loud. “No, it’s fine. I’ll just make some hot chocolate.”

“The news said there would be a lot of snow today. Maybe you’re just really in tune with the weather.”

“Ha ha.”

Killua shuffled into the kitchen, taking a mug out of the cabinets and turning on the tea kettle. He fixed himself a cup of cocoa.

There was a lot of leftover food from their Christmas feast, and the fridge was packed full of snacks they’d been munching on for the past few days. Say what you will about Kurapika’s intensely overbearing personality, he could really cook. Leorio tried, but what he lacked in skill, he made up for in eagerness. Killua smiled as he remembered the disastrous reunion dinner. The four of them didn’t see each other often enough, in his opinion.

“Killua, come look!” Gon’s voice, filled with excitement, startled him, and he dripped some cocoa onto his shirt.

“ _Fuck_. Yeah, what is it?”

“You have to come see!”

Muttering about the struggles of rinsing chocolate out of white fabric, Killua made his way to the living room, where Gon was peering out the window. It was dark outside. But it wasn’t even that late –

“Is that _snow_?”

“Yeah! Wow, we’re completely snowed in!”

“The window won’t break, will it? Under all the weight?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Gon took Killua’s cup and helped himself to a sip.

“Hey, go make your own, you moocher.”

“But Killua, yours tastes so good!”

“Yours would be just as good if you bothered to practice.”

“Oh – you have some on your shirt.”

“Yeah, and now you have a chocolate mustache. We’re matching idiots.” Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the cup back, mind digressing into sloppy affections when he saw the marks from Gon’s slightly pink chapstick. Alluka had bought it for him, and now he wore it all the time, tinting things pink and constantly reminding Killua of how soft his lips were.

“Killua, you’re staring at my mouth again.”

“What? No, I’m not.”

Gon placed a kiss on Killua’s nose. “Yes, you were. You really love this chapstick, huh?”

He was absolutely right. It tasted like cherries, sweetening Gon’s already honey-scented breath into something irresistible, and Killua found himself leaning forward, fixated on the plump sheen of Gon’s lips. Gon didn’t seem to mind, though, and indulged him, pressing his lips to Killua’s in a chaste kiss. Tan hands cupped his face, and the tenderness of Gon’s touch made him shiver. Killua let his tongue taste the chapstick, and Gon opened his mouth, deepening the kiss.

They were still new at this – physical intimacy was something Killua had been hesitant to try during the beginning of their relationship, so a lot of time was spent familiarizing themselves with their bodies, learning each other’s preferences, and how to finesse their way around clothes. It was a constant work-in-progress.

Their lips parted, a thin trail of saliva connecting them, and Killua’s skin heated up as he realized how into it they’d gotten. Gon’s pupils were dilated and his normally bright eyes were hooded.

A question floated in the air, and Gon, always the outgoing one, was the first to ask it. “Do you want me to…?”

Killua glanced outside at the wall of snow on the window and the beautifully intricate icicles that framed the view. They were completely isolated from the world. What a wonderfully peaceful feeling.

Turning back to Gon, he nodded, accepting whatever Gon was in the mood to do. He often let Gon guide these sessions of theirs, because he was usually too embarrassed to try and take the lead, and Gon had more dating experience anyway.

“Okay, let me know if you want me to stop.”

Killua sighed contently as Gon kissed his neck, from his jaw down to his shoulder, leaving soft pink marks on his pale skin. He sucked in a breath when he felt teeth graze his throat, and the beginnings of arousal heated up his stomach. Gentle hands caressed him through his shirt, comfortingly familiar, and he leaned into Gon’s touch. His hands were warm and soft and Killua always felt so incredibly safe with his partner, no matter what they were doing. He was so lucky. So lucky Gon saw something in him that he didn’t often see in himself, so lucky they’d become such good friends in such a short amount of time, so lucky to have met him in the first place.

Gon’s fingers, calloused from years of living in nature and working his body past its natural limits, skimmed over his hip bone and up his shirt, just barely touching the chiseled planes of Killua’s stomach. His breathing quickened. Lust was creeping over his skin, everywhere Gon touched came alive with excitement, and a shudder racked his body. Gon looked up at him through his thick lashes, and Killua counted the stars of amber he saw in Gon’s eyes, the unique pattern he’d grown so attached to as they’d known each other. He couldn’t help it; he smiled, and Gon smiled back at him, face lighting up like the Christmas tree in their living room, and when Gon pressed him against the wall, hands wandering downward, they were still smiling, completely immersed in this game of physical devotion. Gon kissed him again, deeply, and their tongues slid against each other in a lazy dance.

The quiet _zzzzip_ of Killua’s pants was the only sound in the room, and he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding when Gon’s hand finally gripped him. He was already fully hard, and he blushed, looking away as Gon lavished attention on his cock by spreading pre-cum around the tip with his thumb.

He was so easily flustered, so easily turned on, and so easily finished – sometimes it was embarrassing, but Gon never mentioned it, and as their relationship had progressed, so had Killua’s stamina. Gon, on the other hand, took a great deal of effort to reach completion, and Killua sometimes felt inadequate, because he didn’t seem to have as great of an effect on his partner as Gon had on him.

That was something he’d never mention or actively think about, though.

“The lube is in our room, I’ll go get it –”

“No, it’s fine. Don’t stop.”

Gon gave him a searching look, but obeyed, kissing Killua’s clavicle as he worked his fingers around the shaft with as much grace as was possible without lubrication. The sensation was erratic and almost rough, but it was also uniquely Gon, and that alone was enough to draw quiet moans of satisfaction out of Killua’s mouth.

He started to rut into Gon’s hand, thrusting his hips forward shamelessly and Gon’s voice, sinful and sweet, murmured encouragements in his ear, his warm tongue flicking Killua’s earlobe every so often. The sound of his name, whispered to him in honey-and-cherry flavored breath, made his muscles tense and prickled at the hairs on the back of his neck. It was _so_ gratifying and he _knew_ Gon did it on purpose, to make a point, to show him how loved he was, but every time it happened, it was like the first time, like realizing they both felt the same way about each other and from then on couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It was thrilling and sultry and saturated with raw heat.

Killua’s back arched and he squeezed his eyes shut, lips parting with a breathless, “Ah” as the orgasm hit him. The pleasure throbbed and burned and its way through his body. White hot fire drummed in his veins and his jaw went slack for a moment. Gon’s fingers, persistent, kept milking him until he had nothing left to give, utterly spent.

Killua panted, leaning against the wall for support. His eyes slid out of focus when Gon licked the cum off his fingers. That was just too much.

“You taste like… ripe fruit.”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“It’s good.”

Shaking his head, Killua bent forward, and for a moment, he hesitated. This would be a totally new experience for him and he wasn’t sure how he’d like it. Fear and anxiety gripped him, but the curiosity was so prevalent – what did Gon taste like?

He had to know.

When he kneeled down, Gon made an alarmed noise and stepped back.

“Killua, what are you doing?”

Hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Gon’s pants, Killua gave them a determined yank, pulling Gon towards him. “You know what I’m doing.”

“But – are you sure? You don’t have to, I’m fine, really –”

“I want to.”

Killua took a deep breath, readying himself, before working the zipper down.

Gon was thicker than he, perhaps a little shorter, with distinct veins and a weighted feel to it. Even here, he could smell traces of honey, and when he pressed his tongue against the tip of Gon’s erection, he swore he could taste it, too.

He saw Gon twitch above him and continued to explore. These were places he’d touched, on himself and Gon, but never looked at up close, and certainly never licked. Killua kept his fingers moving as he brushed his lips against the shaft and kissed the head. He tried to remember some of the things Gon had done to him – run his tongue along the underside of the length, suck gently with his lips to tease him, twist his wrist just _so_ , while he pumped – and he relished the quiet noises Gon was making above him, with every movement.

When he finally wrapped his lips around the soft bulge of the head, he glanced up, to see Gon biting his own lip and watching. There was a reverent appreciation on his face, and every time he stroked Killua’s hair or muttered his name, Killua felt cared for, appreciated, loved. It swelled in his chest and he blushed deep red, suddenly embarrassed. He looked away, swirling his tongue around the tip of Gon’s cock like he would a lollipop while he thought, and finally built up the courage to speak.

“I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, but it _was_ the first time he’d said it with a dick pressed flush against his lips.

There was a gasp. Something hot and salty flooded his mouth, splattering over his cheeks and some in his hair as well, and Killua sputtered. The taste wasn’t particularly delicious; it didn’t remind him of honey at all, but still had a heady flavor that he could see himself getting used to.

Gon looked down at him sheepishly, his eyes heavy-lidded and thighs trembling.

“Killua, you – you’re amazing,”

“What?” Killua wiped off his mouth with his sleeve and stood, face still burning.

“You’re perfect.”

“Shut up. You got shit all over my face, I have to go get clean.”

“I’ll go with you!”

“Fine, whatever. Stupid.”

By the end of the day, Killua’s knees were quite sore, but the way Gon kissed him after every session more than made up for it.  


End file.
